Conquer the Darkness
by Warrior Zero
Summary: As the Earth is swallowed by darkness, only Alister can save his world, as well as the other worlds, from impending doom. Can he conquer his inner darkness and save everyone, or will he succumb to his dark side? OCxOC


_I've been having these weird thoughts lately..._

_Is any of this for real...or not_

_We'll go together_

_Don't be afraid_

_You are the one who will conquer the darkness_

_You hold the mightiest weapon of them all_

* * *

><p>He was falling. That much he knew. He didn't know where. He didn't know why or how. He was just falling. Falling into the dark abyss. His body felt cold and it gave him chills. He realized that this feeling was like swimming. Or sinking. He wasn't sure, but the feeling was captivating. He wanted to stay like this forever. Forever falling in bliss. However, he suddenly felt himself move faster and faster. And just as soon as it started, everything just stopped. The falling feeling was gone.<p>

The boy snapped open his eyes. He was determined to find whatever stopped the wonderful sensations, but he saw nothing. Only darkness. Suddenly, a circle of light speared at his feet. The boy watched in wonder as the ring of light expanded. The expansion stopped, revealing that the youth was standing on a platform. Fear gripped the boy's heart. He had no idea where he was, or, for that matter, how to get off the platform.

"So much to do…so little time…take your time".

The boy jumped at the sound of the voice. He spun around, eyes straining to see the speaker. He saw nothing. But he knew someone was out there, hiding in the darkness. His fear grew.

"But don't be afraid…"

Something told the youth to believe the voice. Somehow, he knew it would not harm him.

"The worlds have not yet collided…"

Before the boy was scared. Now he was just confused. Did the voice really mean that there was more than one world?

"Come to the center of the platform. I wonder if you can do it."

The voice sounded as if it was mocking him. Determined to prove the voice wrong he took a step. And another. And another. Soon he was at the center of the platform.

"I sense much power sleeping in you. If you give it form, it will grant you strength."

A ball of light appeared in front of the boy. It emitted a feeling of great power to him.

"I have drawn your power out from you. If you choose not to take it, your life will go on as usual. But, if you find the courage to take it, you life will change."

The boy hesitated. Should he reach into the light? As if automatically, his hand dove into the ball of radiance. The ball split into a mass of tiny spheres, some emitting white light while others emitted a strange black light. The spheres flew toward the boy and entered his skin. Some from his arms and legs. Others from his chest and head. The boy felt no pain, but as the last sphere entered his body, he felt a tingle run up his spine.

"You have gained the power to protect others as well as to fight. Do with it as you will. I trust you will make the right decisions."

From the air, stairs appeared one by one. He ran up. And up. He reached a platform at the top of the spiral. Taking a cautious step, he shifted from the last stair to the second platform. The boy looked around. This platform was identical to the first in every way except for one: the last platform didn't have a …_thing_…staring at him. It resembled a dog. But dogs didn't have flames exploding from their backs along with absolutely no skin on their bodies. It was as big as the boy. The youth took a step backward. He turned to run down the stairs, but the spiral staircase disappeared from existence. He spun around to face the demon dog. It growled at him, exposing massive blood-stained canines. It crouched and lunged at the boy.

The boy shut his eyes, waiting for the claws to pierce his chest. No pain came. He opened his eyes a crack. Resting in his hand was a katana. It was as white as snow. Written up the blade were the words "First Order" in black. The hellhound was enraged. It roared at the boy and jumped at him. On instinct, the boy gripped the sword and swung. He felt the blade connect. It sliced cleanly through the dog like a knife through butter. The hellhound hit the ground and disappeared in black smoke.

"Behind you."

The boy whirled around just in time to block an attack from another hellhound. The boy jumped back and held First Order in a fighting stance. The dog lunged. The boy was ready. With a skill he never knew he had, he thrust his sword at the demon. First Order stabbed through its stomach in mid-jump. The hellhound disappeared in black smoke like the first. The boy swung his katana experimentally. It moved quickly through the air like a striking snake. It was so light; it felt more of like an extension of his arm than a sword.

"Your skills are impressive. But I wonder how you'll do when the odds are against you?"

Three hellhounds walked out of the darkness. The boy knew what he had to do. He charged at the first one and dispatched it with a swing from First Order. The other two lunged at him, fangs and talons bared. He ducked under one and slashed its stomach as it sailed over. He felt something cut his arm. He swung in that direction and felt it slice through the last hellhound. The boy stood up straight, breathing heavily. He had done things he didn't know he was capable of.

"Your persistence is a valuable weapon. But how well will it work against…yourself?"

Confused, the boy looked around for another enemy. Suddenly, a movement grabbed his attention. Looking down in shock, he watch as his shadow grew longer. And then it stood up out of the ground. Solidifying into a human form, it looked exactly like the boy except for a few differences. Its entire body was a dark gray. It open its eyes, revealing yellow irises in contrast to the boy's blue eyes. The shadow laughed and pointed it's sword at the boy, a dark copy of First Order. The entire sword was black, with the words "Last Chaos" written up the blade in white.

The shadowed leaped at the boy and swung. Deflecting the blow, the youth countered with a slash of his own. The shadow blocked and kicked the boy. The boy fell backwards, startlingly close to the edge of the platform. His sword fell out of his hand. Watching in shock, his blade fell off the edge into the abyss. Sensing victory, the shadow jumped at the boy to deliver the finishing blow.

"Conquer your darkness!"

Turning around, the boy held out his hand to the impending doom. Light shot out in a beam at the shadow. It struck the shadow in the middle of his chest. Looking down in disbelief, the shadow started to fade. It snarled and stabbed it's blade into the platform. Cracks formed in the ground as it started to break. The boy backed away to the edge of the platform as liquid darkness rose from the cracks. As the platform completely covered, the boy began to sink. Reaching desperately for help he frantically looked up. Almost completely covered in darkness he hear the voice speak.

"But don't be afraid."

"You are the one who will conquer the darkness."

Alister Glory woke up.

* * *

><p><em>-Author's Note-<br>_

_Well guys, that's the beginning. Hope you enjoyed it cause there will be more to follow. Feel free to review and comment, as it will keep me motivated to write more, and as a college student I'll need all the motivation I can get._

_Regards,_

Zero


End file.
